


fill the empty spaces

by m0ssylog



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: 18+, F/M, Lemon, he’s gonna fucking hate me for it i think, lmao so i wrote this for a friend of mine who fell in love with zoe from monster prom, we’ll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0ssylog/pseuds/m0ssylog
Summary: you are a human disguised as a ghoul at the monster prom school (idr what it’s called) and luckily, one of the monsters has a problem tht can only b solved by a human
Relationships: y/n x zoe, you / zoe, you x zoe
Kudos: 12





	fill the empty spaces

A plastic divided food plate slams onto the metal table.  
“Whoa! Don’t spill!” Scott dives to catch a tater tot that flew from the impact. Well, tater tots being the word used for those who had more knowledge of the human realm. In reality, they were mashed and fried up souls of those who died during sex.  
Zoe doesn’t say anything. She just sits down, her left tentacle arm slouching.  
Vera looks up from over her Pucci sunglasses. Like Gucci, but made by vampire girl scouts from the bodies of human girl scouts. “Usually, this is the kind of thing I’d ignore.” She relays before continuing, “But even this behavior from you, Zoe? Chills. Which is hard for a cold blooded monster to get.”  
Straightening her back, she tosses a candied eyeball into her mouth. She replies around the candy, “Okay, something is wrong. But it’s nothing a monster can fix.” Her teeth crack the hard candy.  
You walk by their table and sit at an empty wall near the vending machines. One of the slots opens and closes as you walk by, like a robot greeting almost?  
As Vera explains that monsters are all there is at this school, Scott interrupts, “Is that a human?”  
Zoe turns to meet his gaze, which is pointed at you.  
“Impossible.” Vera takes her sunglasses off and snaps a pic of you then begins furiously typing. The other two know she’s already looking you up in the school’s files. Soon she announces, “Gotcha. Y/N. Senior. Transfer student.” Her trimmed eyebrows furrow. “Ghoul? That can’t be right.”  
Zoe nods, turning back around.  
“No way he’s-he?” Vera nods. “He’s a ghoul. Doesn’t smell like death.” Polly just happens to be floating nearby when she says that. She flicks one of the snake’s heads and Vera begins to fight her.  
Scott turns his attention to Zoe. “You said no monster can fix your problem, right?”

You walk the paved roads out of the school’s entrance. Other monsters walk past you, barely any recognizing your disguise. Those who do just shrug it off or are too scared to say something. The balls on a human to fake being a monster to get monster education must be huge. As you begin to put in earbuds, footsteps ascend towards you quickly. You turn around and see a purple tentacle being jogging up to you. She flags you down with her human arm. In place of eyes are two deep empty sockets, but one actual eye lays on her chest while the other is held by tentacles in her hair.  
You stop walking and turn to face her, curious. She catches up to you and leans down to catch her breath. Once she’s good, she smiles and chirps, “Hi! Sorry to just now catch you on your way home.”  
You shrug.  
“I’m Zoe.” She puts out her human hand and you shake it. Your warm human hand meets cold and somewhat bumpy skin. “Listen, I have a problem that only a... Ghoul. Can help me with.” A ghost walking by gives her a confused look.  
“Uh,” You chuckle, mind racing, “I have a lot of homework I should probably get t-“  
Her hand drops. “You know what I mean.” The green eyes on her body stare into you deeply.  
You nod, complying, “Gotcha. Okay.”  
Her grin comes back. “Yay!” She squeals, pulling out her phone. “Here, I just helldropped you my number. I have to gather some things first so can you come by on like... Tuesday?”

The following Tuesday you stand before a secluded house. Nothing externally about it is unsettling, but all the windows seem to emanate a soft purple haze. Also, the location is terrible. It’s incredibly far from the school nearby a swamp that has been overrun with actual ghouls. Luckily just the ones who like to party, not the man eating ones.  
You rest your bike on the ground and walk up to the door. There’s not a visible doorbell. You look all around and see an eyeball in the middle of the door’s window. You jump. It stares at you and you notice it has the same green hue that Zoe’s eyes has. Oh.  
“Y/N. Here for Zoe.”  
The eye blinks and the door unlocks audibly. You gently push on the door. The interior of the house isn’t that outlandish. It’s bright and colorful with fun patterns and hints of monsters living here placed about. All throughout, there is a dark purple mist that laps at your ankles.  
As you walk further inside the door slams shut and locks. “Fuck.” You hiss, turning to grip the handle.  
“Y/N!”  
You try to make it look like you weren’t doing anything. You turn around with a big smile and coo, “Hey, Zoe! What’s up?”  
She wears a loose cable knit sweater and jeggings. The left arm had to be rolled up and pinned to allow her tentacle arm free motion. “Oh, just this thing I need your help with.” She grins.  
With one quick motion she’s grabbed your arm and is pulling you up a staircase and into what you assume is her room. Before you can get a good look at anything she closes the door and your eyes are met with darkness. Your heart begins to pump faster.  
“I can hear your heartbeat.” She giggles.  
You swallow a frog in your throat. You hear the sound of a lighter clicking and then a candle lights. It slowly grows and you can begin to make out the contents of the room. From where you stand frozen, Zoe sits on the floor holding the candle, and behind her are three people in cloaks. Human or monster you can’t tell as they wear masks. Around them is average teenage paraphernalia. Average desk, bed, dresser with an actual human heart sitting on it, random clothes thrown about. Normal room.  
Zoe lights more candles with the one she holds. They all sit in a wide circle and go behind you. In the middle of the circle lays the lighter she used.  
“Why am I here?” You whisper, almost unable to get the words out.  
She sighs. “Unfortunately, my cult kind of blackmailed me.” She stands, placing the candle on her nightstand next to a book entitled “Edgar Allen Poe: The Tell-Tail Heart.” “They’ve really been annoying me lately and they got some pictures of me that they could leak if they wanted to and get me expelled, probably.”  
You glance at the three figures. They say nothing.  
“The only thing that would appease them is...” Her cheeks darken. “Human... Relations.”  
You smile and chuckle lightly, “You really didn’t have to set up a whole elaborate plan just for that, did you?” You watch her shoot a look at the cult members. Amused, you wave at them. One of them waves back and their hand gets swatted by someone else.  
“You don’t have to do it, of course.” Zoe shakes her arms, her voice wavering, “I didn’t see any other way of getting you here and now you pro-“  
You lean in and surprise her with a kiss. She makes a surprised sound muffled by your lips. Her breath on your skin smells like ocean air and basalt. When you let go, she’s grown flustered. She puts a hand to her mouth and just stares at you. Her mouth keeps opening and closing as if to say something but nothing ever comes out.  
“I’ll do it.” You finally say, anticipating that’s probably what she meant to ask you. She smiles goofily and you kiss her again. Her human hand presses against your lower belly. After a couple more kisses you peel off your shirt.  
She looks to the cult members. “We... Uh,” She pants, “Have to go into the...”  
You nod and walk over. You stand in the middle of the wide circle of candles and take off your bottoms, throwing them onto her bed. She undresses at the same speed and soon you’re both standing in front of each other naked. The skin on the tentacle covers her whole body, purple, mostly smooth but slightly bumpy, and cold. One large eye and one large mouth are on her thighs, and her right leg has multiple sacks coming out of the flesh by the ankle.  
You run a hand over her collarbone. She shivers and glances at the members watching. You grip her jaw and make her look at you. “Hey. You’ll make me jealous.”  
Her breathing only grows heavier but she smiles. Your hand runs down her throat and around the eye on her chest. You brush her breasts and slowly squat to bring your hands to her crotch. Having no hair over her whole body, you can very clearly see a bright purple and green vagina. The clit twitches to be touched. Your hands rest at her thighs and you look up at her. She’s chewing on her tentacle arm, shaking in anticipation and smiling nervously.  
“P-please.”  
With a smile you lick at just her clit.  
Her head falls behind her as she chokes on air.  
How responsive! You crane your neck to drag your tongue below and get at all her folds. She moans and whines above you, her human hand gripping at your hair. She gets even more wet under your stimulation and you taste charcoal and grape juice. Your tongue moves to her entrance where she contracts with each breath. When your tongue flicks the nerves there she cries out.  
“Y/N... Right-Right there.”  
Damn, you might not even need to go up inside. You bring one of the hands on her thigh down into your pants where you stroke at your hard cock. Your other hand goes to her clit, beginning to rub in circles. As you do these things, your tongue makes sure to get all those precious nerves at the entrance. You barely do any of this for long before you feel her thighs tremble and her hand yank at your hair.  
With a gulp Zoe pants, “I-It’s too much! You’re gonna make me-ahh.” She releases before finishing her sentence. Her body clenches and twitches violently, moaning sweetly. Your mouth and hand leaves her, licking your lips and looking at her.  
She collapses to her knees. You lean in and kiss her neck while she catches her breath. Your hands return to her body, gently running your fingers over her belly and waist. Once she begins to breathe normally again her human hand clasps your cheek. You look into her eye sockets.  
“Time for the main event?” You question, smiling politely.  
She nods but she seems scared. She bites her lip and drops her hand.  
You place your hands on her cheeks and kiss her nose. “You’ll be okay.” You whisper, “I promise. If anything hurts, if you want to stop, anything at all? Just tell me and I’ll stop.”  
With a big inhale she nods and kisses you gently.  
The two of you become hyper aware of your audience as you get ready for the next act. You try to figure out the best way to do this and decide to go for the classic, with her on her back. She rubs her tentacle arm while you crawl on top. You gently kiss her nose to reassure her, which makes her smile slightly. A large part of you feels bad. She was blackmailed into doing this and now, instead of someone she picked out to take her virginity, she had to pluck some random human from a crowd of monsters. You pause.  
“Do you... Actually want to do this?”  
Zoe’s eyes look into you then glance away quickly. “Yeah.”  
You furrow your eyebrows, pressing, “Are you sure? The conditions here make me think-“  
“No, no, I do.” She nods, putting her human hand on your cheek. “The situation isn’t what I wanted but... I don’t want to be a virgin anymore.” She chuckles softly.  
You slowly smile. “You’re already half way there.”  
She laughs gently and kisses you.  
Feeling better, you look down to align your member to her entrance. Once you’re aligned you rub at her thigh, passing by the large eye. She shivers and breathes heavily. The eye in her tentacle hair slowly grows from a state of unease to one of lust. “Please.” She breathes, “Move.” You obey and slowly push into her, her orgasm making you slide in easily. She bites her lip and twitches, moaning deeply, her tentacle arm gripping your wrist. All the way inside, you pause. You kiss her neck and give her time to adjust. She doesn’t take long. Soon she moans, “I’m ready.”  
You glance at the cultists above you. One of whom is rubbing their hand anxiously but the rest seem to be fine. You shift your hips back slowly, going forward even slower. Zoe doesn’t react as loudly to these, just a low moan in her throat. Then her human hand pushes at your shoulder.  
“What’s wrong?” You stop, asking softly, “Are you okay? I can s-“  
Suddenly she’s pushed you onto your back. Before you can even register it, pain in your spine from the impact, her hips are bouncing on your dick. “Ah, Zoe!” You groan, “W-what are you-nng-doing?”  
The eye on the top of her head seems bigger. The tentacles move independently around it as her arms use your lower belly for balance. She whimpers loudly, making rhythmic moans with each bounce, “Ah, ah, your dick, I-ah-needed... It all.” Her giant eye stares at you, hips slapping against you.  
Your head falls back, closing your eyes from both the intense eye contact and the very sudden stimulation. Desperately, your hands meet her thighs. Her bounces are messy. She tries to keep a medium speed but she keeps faltering or changing it. Your fingers grip her strange skin. You feel the eye contact shift to your hands.  
For a while, you let her do her thing. But then you open your eyes again and sit up slightly. Your hands move to her hips and you glance at her giant green eye. She nods. You slam her hips up and down at a faster pace.  
“Ah!” She calls out, her head falling back which makes the eye contact seize. It makes you less anxious. “F-fuck! Nm!” You relish in those sounds. You plant your feet and attempt to thrust up into her as well, which doesn’t work that well, but still elevates the stimulation. Her chest heaves with breath and her arms shake. Out of the corner of your eye you see the cultists arms in their cloaks. You smile in amusement and look back to her.  
“Fuck.” She groans, neck trembling, “Are yo-you gonna cum soon?”  
In response your hands drop and you thrust into her instead. The hands were stopping you and now you can do it of your own free will much easier. She calls out and brings her tentacle to her clit while you slam into her. You watch in awe as she suction cups herself, the suction lifting and sucking in succession. But you come back to reality when you feel your balls tighten.  
You manage to audibly reply, “It-it’s coming.”  
“Good.” She groans, her head falling forward so the green eye stares at you, “Fucking come inside me.” When she says it, a million other voices echo alongside her. The eye contact and the voices make your body shiver which it turn makes you convulse.  
With a couple quick fucks inside her, your orgasm finally comes. You squeeze your eyes shut and release as her walls tighten around you. Her whole body shakes and twitches and you feel her orgasm at the same time as you.  
The room is filled with heavy breathing. No one talks. After a little bit, Zoe lifts onto her knees. Your flaccid dick falls between your legs. Cum goops and drips out of her, semen landing onto the floor. She stares at it with amazement then back to you.  
“I’m sorry.” You huff, “I know you asked but I still should have pulled out.”  
She shakes her head, replying, “No, no, I asked you to. I just... Wasn’t expecting so much.”  
It’s like a normal amount. But you don’t say that to her. You just sit up on your butt and kiss her cheek. “Where’s your bathroom? Let’s get cleaned up.”


End file.
